


Neil's Birthday

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Neil Scenario's [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: It's Hop and Victor's son's birthday and the Champion has a far greater challenge he must face. His son's happiness.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Neil Scenario's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Neil's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Some short one-shot of Neil cause I can't get enough of him! Credit to his creation goes to my friend @gummymela (Tumblr and twitter)

“Dad, are you sure you’re gonna be there on time?” Neil cried out over the phone as he saw his dad, adjust his cape in the lockerroom. He smiled at the screen of his son, who frowned in his party hat. 

“I’m sorry, kiddo, but this is my last challenger, I promise!” Victor clapped his hands and bowed to his son, who crossed his arms.

“You said that last year, though! But okay, good luck on your match then, Dad!”

“I will; I love you! Happy Birthday!” 

“Thanks, I love you too!” 

The screen went black as Victor stared at his Rotom phone, then back at the tv screen. He watched as this year’s challenger, tear through the competition.

“Looks like, it might be a tough battle...I don’t even have a gift ready for Neil yet.” Victor sighed and slumped down on the bench. Just then, the door opened.

“Mr. Victor, your match is ready, and it looks like this year’s challenger is powerful, some say that they might give you a hard time.” Just then, Victor punched the wall and stood up.

“How favored are they to win?” Victor’s voice deepened as he glared at the official.

“Well, considering they easily took down all the Gym Leaders, they might be your toughest one yet!” Victor’s face darkened as he walked past the official.

“I’m not gonna let that happen.” He held his Pokeball and looked towards the field. A blank and cold stare on his face as he walked towards the pitch.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to introduce our reigning Champion! Please give a good warm welcome to Victor!” The roar of the crowd filled Victor’s ears as he walked towards the center. He could hear a few whispers from the crowd go from cheers to utter fear as Victor glared at the challenger.

_ ‘Is he okay?’ _

_ ‘What’s wrong with him?’ _

_ ‘Did someone make him angry?’ _

Victor walked towards the center and stared at the challenger. They grinned at him.

“Looks like the mighty Champion has come! I’ve been itching to destroy you in front of everyone!” They laughed out loud and pointed at Victor as if taunting him.

“Let’s just get this over with; I have something important that I need to take care of.” Victor held out his Pokeball and prepared to start. The trainer snickered and leaned forward.

“Oh, what’s this? No words of encouragement? I didn’t know that the Champion was this boring. I heard you have a kid too! That’s good; he can watch as his Dad gets defeated by a lowly trainer.” Something in Victor snapped that day. His face dropped as he gripped his Pokeball. The crowd began to grow silent as Victor’s face was terrifying beyond recognition.

“You dare try to mock me in front of my son...you think you can beat me easily? Well, you got another thing coming, kid. Prepare yourself!” Victor tossed out his Pokeball and prepared the battle.

Victor calmly walked off the field as the trainer sank to their knees in defeat. Only a few minutes had passed but they felt like an instant. A large group of reporters came rushing towards Victor in a flurry of excitement.

“Mr. Victor, what was that? That was the fastest battle ever!”

“Did the trainer say or do anything to warrant this aggression?” Victor froze and smiled at the cameras.

“I’m sorry, but would you kindly get out of my sight? I have somewhere I need to be!” The reporters shivered as Victor’s smile turned their legs into jelly. They all dispersed as quickly as they came, leaving Victor to himself.

“Okay, now to get his gift...time to head to Balloonea! The slapped his face and ran towards the locker room.

* * *

Victor stood in front of Balloonea Gym and walked inside. There he glanced around and saw Bede, having tea with Opal. “Bede! Thank goodness you’re here!”

“Oh, it’s you...what do you want? Here to gloat about your recent win?” He scoffed and shook his head. Opal smiled at the Champion and motioned towards him.

“Come, join us for tea! Bede has done a good job this time!” Victor shook his head and stared at Bede.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time; I need your guy’s help! It’s my son’s birthday and I need to get a gift for him.” 

“And why are you coming to us?” Bede started at Victor, who began to scratch his face.

“Well, I was thinking of getting him a handmade cape for his birthday, just like me.” Opal smiled wide and stood up.

“Oh, that’s adorable! Of course, we will help! In fact, Bede, this is good training for you!”

“What? Why me?” Victor got on his knees and grabbed Bede’s arm.

“Please, help me out! It would mean the world to Neil if I could get him this!” Bede brushed back his hair and scoffed,

“If you think I’d help someone like you, you can forget-” Just then, Victor grabbed Bede by the collar and glared at him.

“I’m gonna make one thing clear, Bede!” His voice deepened again as he spoke to the Gym Leader. “I had to miss my son’s birthday last year, and it took me forever to keep him from crying. But if I so much as miss out this year, he won’t be the only one crying because of me, got it?” Bede began to sweat as he looked over to Opal.

“Right, Ms. Opal, we have some extra sewing supplies in the storage room, right?” She laughed and nodded,

“I’m already on it. Neil is sure lucky to have a father like you, Victor.” Victor released Bede and smiled.

“Thanks! I just hope I can make it on time!”

“Don’t worry, with Bede and me at your side; we will be done in a flash!” She winked at him and went to work.

* * *

_ Elsewhere in Wedeghurst _

“Hey, champ, you doing okay?” Hop walked over to Neil, who sat on the chair as the final guest left for the day. “You barely touched your vanilla cake I made you. The boy sighed and looked up at Hop.

“I guess so; I just wish Dad were here.” Hop hugged his son tightly and ruffled his hair.

“I’m sure he’s just as upset that he had to miss out on another birthday! You can always grill him tomorrow if you want.” Hop laughed as he heard the door slam open. Neil looked up and smiled as he saw Victor, sweating, and breathing heavily.

“Dad!” He jumped down from the chair and ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

“Hey, champ! I made it!” 

“I thought you had a match to do?” Victor laughed as Neil touched his cheeks.

“Well, that trainer was no match for your Dad! And I even have a gift for you!” Victor held out a box that was wrapped up in red wrapping paper. “Happy Birthday, Neil!” 

“Wow!” Neil quickly tore through the paper and held up a cape that looked like Victor’s but smaller. “Is this for me?” 

“Yep! It’s like mine, but smaller so it’d fit you better! I hope you like it!” Neil wrapped it around his neck and smiled wide.

“I love it! Thanks, Dad, I love it, and I love you!” Neil ran over and hugged Victor as the older man hugged him back.

“I love you too, Neil.” Hop smiled and walked over to Neil.

“Oh, that reminds me! I have your gift too!” Hop handed Neil a box and smiled as his son marveled at his brand new switch.

“Whoa! Is this a Switch?”

“Yep! Happy Birthday, Neil!” Neil giggled as he held the console in the air.

“Oh, man! I can’t wait to play the new games that came out! Thanks, Papa!” Victor sighed and crossed his arms, causing Hop to walk over to his husband.

“Something the matter?” 

“Maybe,” Victor pouted, “Neil seemed to love your gift than mine.”

“Vic, are you jealous?” Hop laughed as Victor blushed.

“Perhaps…” Victor pouted at Hop who, laughed and smacked his back.

“Oh, man, this is a first!” Hop then took Victor’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, “I saw your match and have to say, that was the scariest thing ever. But you did do it for him.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss out on my son’s birthday, now. What kind of dad would I be?” Neil stood up and ran towards his parents and smiled wide.

“Thanks for the party, Papa, and the Switch! And Dad,” Neil hugged Victor tightly and looked up at him, a bright smile on his face. “Thanks for being here for me! I love you guys!”

“We love you too, Neil...Happy Birthday!”


End file.
